Menma Fall In LOVE
by Namikaze.Menma.U
Summary: MenmaHina Menma Fall In LOVE "Ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku , tempat ini sudah romantis dan cuaca sekarang sedang mendukungku aku harus bisa mengungkapkannya" batin Menma "Apakahkamumaumenjadipa…carku?"Tanya Menma tanpa memberikan jarak pada kalimatnya , tampak merona merah dari Menma dan Hinata


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto **

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : MenmaHina , NaruSaku **

**Warning : Lemon**

**Ini terdapat unsur Lemon tidak diperkenankan untuk anak-anak**

**Don't Like , Don't Read!**

** .**

** .**

** .**

Di pagi yang cerah ,terdengar suara burung berkicauan dengan merdu.

"Bangun Naruto!"kata Kushina kepada Naruto-chan

"Bentar lagi Kaa-san Naruto masih ngantuk"kata Naruto yang terlihat masih malas-malasan

"Cepat sudah jam 7 pagi , kamu bentar lagi sekolah"kata Kushina kesal

Lalu Kushina memberikan tampang ScaryFace andalannya kepada Naruto

"I-iya Kaa-san"jawab Naruto yang terlihat takut

"Sarapan pagi ini apa kaa-san?"Tanya Naruto kepada Kushina

"Hari ini seperti biasa untuk kamu Ramen Extra Kue Ikan dan Menma Ramen Extra Rebung"jawab Kushina

"Selamat Makan! Lalu Naruto dan Menma makan ramen, tak lama setelah itu Naruto dan Menma bergegas pergi ke sekolah

"Aku dan Menma nii berangkat dulu ya" kata naruto kepada Minato dan Kushina

"Hati-hati dijalan"kata Minato kepada Naruto

**In Konoha Senior High School**

"Ohayou"Kata Iruka

"Ohayou"Jawab murid-murid

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru dia bernama Hinata Hyuuga"kata Iruka

"Ohayou, aku Hinata Hyuuga. Aku akan berusaha menjadi sebaik baiknya,jadi mohon bantuannya"

"Dia Cantik,aku harus bisa mendapatkannya"batin Menma

"Hinata kamu duduk disebelah Sasuke"kata Iruka

"Iruka sensei bagaimana kalau dia duduk denganku"usul Menma

"Baiklah,Hinata kamu duduk disebelah Menma saja"kata Iruka

"Baik Sensei"jawab Hinata

"Sepertinya aku belum pernah melihatmu disekitar sini,apa kamu anak pindahan?"Tanya Menma

"I-iya"jawab Hinata dengan sedikit merona merah

"Kau pindahan dari mana?"Tanya Menma lagi

"A-aku pindahan dari S-sunacity"Jawab Hinata sedikit gugup dan wajahnya kini seperti kepiting rebus

"Saya akan memberi tugas untuk kalian,ini adalah tugas karena itu kalian akan berkelompok dengan teman sebangku ,kalian mengerti?"kata Iruka

"Wakatta Sensei!"jawab semua murid dikelas

Lalu Iruka memberikan setiap kelompok 1 lembar kertas yang berisi tugas yang harus diselesaikan oleh murid-muridnya

"Hinachan apa hari ini kamu ada waktu luang?"Tanya Menma

"I-iya"jawab Hinata

"Oke hari ini kita akan tugas kelompok ditaman Konoha jam 2, kau mengerti?"

"Wakatta"jawab Hinata

**Skip Time School**

"Tadaima"kata Menma

"Okaeri Menma" jawab Minato

"Tousan dimana Naruto?"Tanya Menma

"Dia belum pulang"Jawab Minato

"Soo Ka"kata Menma

"Kenapa?"Tanya Minato

"Hari ini aku tidak bisa mengantar NaruChan ke Sekolah jam 2, aku ada tugas kelompok. Apa Tousan bisa mengantarkannya?"tanya Menma

"Iya Tousan akan luangkan waktu untuk mengantar Naruto"jawab Minato

"Arigatou Tousan"kata Menma

"Iya"jawab Minato

Setelah itu Menma pergi sekitar pukul 13.45 karena perjalanan dari kediaman Uzumaki ke taman Konoha memerlukan waktu 15 menit

**In Konoha Park at 14.00 PM**

Ditaman konoha selalu ramai, tapi entah kenapa hari ini sepi, Hinata datang dengan T-shirt Merah dan MiniJeans

"Kau datang HinaChan"kata Menma

"I-iya,owh ya hari ini kita tugasnya apa?"Tanya Hinata sedikit gugup tampak merona merah di pipinya

"Kelompok kita memiliki tugas untuk melukis pemandangan alam"jawab Menma

"Apa yang kita lukis?" Tanya Hinata

"Kita akan melukis digunung Konoha , tampaknya disana tempat yang indah"jawab menma

"Baik"kata Hinata

"YOSH! Mari kita mulai"kata Menma

**(Sekali lagi saya Ingatkan Ini terdapat Unsur Lemon,dan tidak di perkenankan untuk anak-anak)**

**(Don't Like , Don't Read)**

**After Drawing Konoha's Mountain **

**In Konoha Park at 17.00**

"Akhirnya kita selesai" kata Menma

"I-iya"jawab Hinata dengan adanya sedikit merona merah

"Owh ya HinaChan"kata Menma

"Apa?"Tanya Hinata

"Ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku , tempat ini sudah romantis dan cuaca sekarang sedang mendukungku aku harus bisa mengungkapkannya" batin Menma

"Apakahkamumaumenjadipa…carku?"Tanya Menma tanpa memberikan jarak pada kalimatnya , tampak merona merah dari Menma dan Hinata

"I…..yaa"jawab Hinata dengan gugup sekarang tampak wajahnya yang dikelilingi oleh merona merah

Lalu mereka berdua saling mendekatkan wajah mereka sehingga tidak ada jarak lagi diantara mereka , dan akhirnya bibir mereka saling menyentuh. Menma menggigit bibir Hinata sebagai ijinnya untuk masuk lebih dalam. Lidah Menma menyapu gigi hinata satu persatu, dan menyelusuri kerongkongan Hinata. lama-kelamaan ciuman tersebut semakin memanas dan liar.

"Ngh….."terdengar desahan Hinata , tapi sangat di sayangkan pangutan yang memanas tersebut harus dihentikan oleh kekurangan Oksigen , setelah itu Menma mencium dan menggigit leher Hinata terlihat beberapa KissMark yang dibuat Menma . Tangan Kanan Menma membuka kancing baju Hinata satu per satu dan akhirnya Tada! Terlihat 2 gumpalan daging yang tertutupi oleh BH hitam , sedangkan tangan kiri menma menyusup masuk ke CD Hinata dan mengelus Vagina Hinata dan itu membuat erangan Hebat bagi Hinata

"Akh… MenmAkh…Menmakh…."terdengar erangan hebat yang di keluarkan Hinata dan itu membuat Menma semakin bergairah

Lalu tidak sengaja tangan Hinata menyentuh selangkaan Menma dan lalu meraba tonjolan yang terdapat diselangkaan Menma dan itu membuat Menma geli dan kenikmatan oleh setiap sentuhan

"Akh…HinaChan…Kau Nakal juga ya"kata Menma , Menma langsung memasukan jari telunjuknya ke Vagina Hinata

"Akhhhh… aku mau pipakhhh"kata Hinata yang tidak bisa menahan lagi

Lalu Menma sudah tidak tahan lagi , dia mengeluarkan Penisnya dan sesegera mungkin membuka MiniJeans Hinata dan CDnya dan memasukannya ke vagina

"Kau siap HinaChan?"Tanya Menma

"Iya"jawab Hinata

Menma memasukan kepala penisnya ke vagina Hinata dan siap untuk menerobos liang kewanitaannya

"Ini akan sakit, tahan sedikit ya"kata Menma

"IyAkh…Itai"kata Hinata dengan rasa perih divaginanya , divaginanya keluarlah liquid merah yang menandakan Hinata sudah tidak gadis lagi

"Aku akan menggoyangkannya Hinata"kata Menma

"Jangan dulu Akh…Akh…Men…makh…."Desahan erotis Hinata keluar begitu saja dan itu menambah gairah Menma

"Akh…Akh…Menmakhhhhh… aku maukhh…Pipishhhh….AKHHHH….."tampak Hinata yang mengeluarkan cairan cintanya yang ke-2 kalinya

"Menmakh akuhhh capekhhhh….Akh…."kata Hinata yang memohon

"Gomen Hinatakh…aku belum kluar"Jawab Menma

Terasa goyangan Menma semakin cepat ,cepat dan cepat sepertinya Menma ingin keluar

"Hinatakh…aku mau keluar"kata Menma

"Akukhh…jugaaa…"jawab Hinata yang sebentar lagi mengeluarkan cairan cintanya yang ke-3 kalinya

"HINATAAAAA…"teriak Menma

"AISITERUUUU…MENMA….!"teriak Hinata juga

Dan akhirnya Hinata tertidur pulas , Menma merapikan bajunya dan Hinata dan membawanya pulang kerumahnya

**TAMAT**


End file.
